Infused Triplets, Plus One
by Neko the cow
Summary: FFVI:AlternateStory: This is a story about the lives of triplets and Celes Chere. Events will ocur in similar ways FFVI except some of the events will ocur in a completely diffrent way. Each chapter will teach important lessons in life. Just Kidding!


_Infused Triplets, Plus One_

Disclaimer: Everyone is property of his or her respectable owners, and stuff like that.

_Chapter 1: Never Drop a Baby  
_

Gestahl was to be a happy man today, for his two most trusted soldiers were having their children infused with magic. The infusion would not become a failure like the experiment with Mr. Kefka Palazzo. No, this shall not fail, because these four children have been genetically engineered to be safely infused with magic.

The man that stood to the right of Gestahl, was General Bobby Chere. Bobby was a strong-willed soldier; he was also an incredibly loyal man, and he would never commit treason agents the emperor. Two years before this moment, he married a beautiful young woman named Susanna. His child was the little girl. She had beautiful cerulean eyes, short little blond hairs coming out of her head, and skin as white as snow. (Susanna was actually going to name her daughter Snow-white, fortunately Bobby convinced Susanna not to name their daughter that name by telling her that people with the name, Snow-white, have tendencies to eat poisonous apples); this child would be named Candy.

There was another soldier that stood to the left of Gestahl; this man was the one and only General Larry Mono-Laria. He married his wonderful wife named Joezanna, (pronounced as Hosanna, as in Hoe and then add Sana) three years before this wonderful day. Joesanna gave birth to triplets, two of which were identical. The identical siblings were both girls, they were named Lucy and Luzy. The youngest of the triplets was a boy named Timmy.

Both of the generals were glad to have their children infused with magic. They were also glad that the babies were following the same honorary path they, themselves took.

Each of the four infants had an ability along with their magic. Candy Chere was given the skill of a runic knight; this skill gave her the ability to absorb most magic. Lucy was gifted with telekinesis; thus she was able to move objects with her mind. Luzy had been granted the way of the shape-sifter; quite obviously this lets Luzy change in to different animals and inanimate objects that are smaller than her. Timmy was granted with being an illusionist; therefore he was able to create illusions and play other mind tricks on people. With these children, the Magi-tech Empire was sure to have world conquest.

----

Down in the small village of Yo' Mama, the elder, Yo-Mama-Is-Fat (A.K.A. Yo-mif) was speaking to a somewhat well known man named Banon. Banon was the leader of some radical, empire resistance group called the Returners. The leader of the Rebels heard about four children being genetically engineered to be infused with magic and some other skills. They were making a plan that would ether save or wipeout the Returners from the face of the world.

"Hmm, so Gestahl wants a bunch of little babies to be his guinea pigs now." The elder said with a sigh.

"Exactly! And that's why I am here!" The rebel exclaimed, "You see, I believe that if the Returners can take the infants away from Gestahl, the empire will lose their strongest soldiers!"

"So you're saying, that if we can assassinate four babies, the Imperial Army will crumble?" Yo-mif questioned with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"No, no, no… I'm saying that if we could bring the kids to our side, the imperialists will fall." Said the rebel leader.

"So exactly, why did you come to this village instead of another one, like Fatty Daddy Land?"

"Because, I believe that this village will be the last place that the empire would expect to keep the children." Banon replied, "As for places like, Fatty Daddy Land, well, this was the first small village that I thought of."

"So then, you are asking me if you can kidnap a bunch of babies and keep them in this village?" Yo-mif asked.

"Exactly!" Banon exclaimed, "So will you help the Returners cause?"

"I'll agree…" The old man continued, "only if you admit that a bird could totally beat a martini in any possible way."

"Umm… okay?" Banon was rather confused about the request, but he'd rather not ask, because Yo-mif might talk too long.

"HA! Fifty-one to forty-nine! Take that Yo-miu (His full name is Yo-Mama-Is-Ugly)!" Yo-mif shouted with as much joy as a five-year-old kid finding 1,000,000 gold pieces, "Oh, I'll help you with your baby-napping."

----

_Three weeks later_

"You sure we can trust this guy Banon?" Yo-mif questioned.

"Not really, but the more money you pay those type of people, the better job they do. And I believe that twenty-five-thousand gold pieces per-child is a reasonable price." Banon replied.

"Yeah I understand your reasoning, but I don't understand why you chose an assassin to do the job." The other man said.

"He was the first person that I saw. Besides he looks like a cool ninja, so I'm convinced that he can do a Great job!" The significantly younger man said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Yo-mif said under his breath to himself.

A man in black clothing that blended into the night sky. He lived in the darkness for the past two years of his life. The man in black was carrying what looked like a bunch of potatoes. He was the infamous, Bobby-Lobby Jones. Currently he was assigned to kidnap four babies.

As he was running from rooftop to rooftop, he wondered why the Returners would desperately find someone to do this job. Another thing that bothered him was the amount of money they paid him. "_TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND GOLD PICES PER-CHILED FOR GODDESSES SAKE_!"

----

The seemingly good part of this mission was that taking the babies from their cradles, was rather easy, other than the part when General Chere and Mono-Laria were trying to keep Bobby-Lobby-Jones form taking their children. Fortunately for the assassin, one of the babies accidentally threw some fireballs and knocked-out both of the generals. That was the perfect chance to take the babies. The assassin only brought one potato sack with him, thinking that the one sack would be big enough to carry all four, but only three babies would fit in there, therefore, he put the triplets into the sack, and carried blondy in his free arm.

On his way out, the assassin decided to cause even more devastation to Gestahl. He was going to free some espers, since he was already in the facility. When he got to the computer, he didn't really know how use it, so he just pressed a bunch of buttons until he pressed the one that let the espers free.

During this time, many crazy things were happening in the lab; food was falling from the ceiling, drones started playing poker, the training room bots were dancing, and other weird stuff like that was happening.

Eventually Mr. Jones freed four espers. One was an old man with a staff, another was some lady in a robe with a harp, there was a cute little cat-thing, and there was some other creature that looked like a cross between a dragon, and a goat.

----

While Bobby-Lobby-Jones was in the middle of the air, he felt a weird wet force on his finger. The assassin freaked and dropped the baby that was in his arm into the darkness below him. Apparently blondy just had to bite his finger at the "perfect" time.

----

End of chapter one

What happened to candy? What becomes of the triplets? Find out next, on _The Infused Triplets, Plus One!_


End file.
